Honor Him
by drea13rk
Summary: Chappie 2 up! REVISED!!- I fixed the dialogue! Ken/Bat/Kao- Kenshin finally recieves the honor and respect he deserves from Japan (it's about time!) and finds the courage to tell kaoru whats in his heart, but at what cost? Spinoff of Gladiator-lil OOCness
1. Am I Not Merciful?

Disclamier: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (ooohhh how I wish I did) or Gladiator

Hope you enjoy this! It's my first! Read and review!  
  
  
**Chapter One: Am I Not Merciful?**  
  
  
The metallic clang of chains rattling pierced the silence as if a beast were struggling against its restraints. A single, dusty beam of light shone through a crack in the warped ceiling revealing a mane of fiery hair and violet eyes. Eyes filled with confusion, anger, and a hint of desperation. 

"Who has done this?" The man called out with a voice defying his small size. "What do you want from me?!" this time emphasized with a violent shake of the chains capturing his wrists and ankles. His movements suddenly ceased when he heard a distant sound outside of the wooden walls enclosing him. It was so faint he might have imagined it, but then he heard it again. 

The sound of a familiar feminine voice calling his name. 

"Kaoru-dono?" he called hesitantly, almost unsure, but then louder when her cries became closer and more frantic. 

"KOARU-DONO!" 

Suddenly the door to his makeshift prison burst open, cutting off his yells and blinding him momentarily as the harsh sunlight assaulted his dilated pupils. Squinting against the glare, he made out the outline of a tall man with white hair and heard the familiar psychotic laugh. 

"Enishi!" he growled menacingly as anger overcame confusion and his eyes flashed amber, but it disappeared as quick as it had come. "What have you done with her? If you've hurt her..." 

"Heh heh. You will see soon enough." He taunted, turning so the chained man could see the malicious grin. The light glinted off his spectacles as he moved out of the doorway so a few of his minions could move in behind the redhead. Then he stepped forward with his hands clasped behind his back as the smaller man jerked his chains in a futile effort to clasp _his_ hands around the other's neck. 

"Calm down. Your chance will come… Or mine will...brother." 

"Brother?" the small man asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. Then he continued hesitantly.   
"You admit-"  
"I ADMIT NOTHING!" Enishi yelled before gaining his composure, grinning evilly once more. "All I know is that Sister trusted you, maybe even loved you, which I just don't fucking understand. And you were supposedly married...until you murdered her." He couldn't keep the menace from his voice and missed the pain that flashed in the eyes of the man before him. 

"But ...that makes us brothers...doesn't it?" he bit out sarcastically and moved forward as if to embrace the chained man. 

"Smile for me,_ brother_."

The subtle emphasis on his last word was all the warning Enishi gave before thrusting a narrow, drill-like dagger into the redhead's defenseless side. A choked gasp was the only sound the wounded man made before a sword hilt cracked over his skull and his world went black. Enishi laughed, pleased with himself, and then turned to his men to issue his orders. 

"Unchain him and wrap the wound, but not too tightly. Dress him in dark clothes so the blood doesn't show, and put his hair in a high pony-tail...just like the hitokiri he is." And then he walked back the way he had come.  
  
  
Outside the shrine-like building Enishi had disappeared into, a young, raven- haired girl kneeled in front of her captors. Her dark locks hung like a curtain from her bowed head, shielding her tear-streaked face from view. 

"Kenshin..." she whispered. As she squeezed her eyes shut and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing. She knew her red-haired rurouni was being held against his will and she was hopeless to help him with her hands tied and Enishi's men watching her every move. Her head suddenly snapped up when she heard a door slam and Enishi's devilish laugh. Fury overcame caution and she screamed at her kidnapper. 

"What have you done to him, you devil! If you hurt him I... I will never forgive you!" She finished in a rush. 

"Such brave words from such a small girl. You should watch your mouth or else you'll get hurt." He sneered as he walked towards her defiant form. "He's just a little...preoccupied," Enishi stated merrily. "But he will die. I will kill him. He'll pay for what he's done." 

"You're wrong!" the beautiful girl yelled in a vehement response, the words torn from her throat, revealing her anger and grief. Her exquisite cerulean eyes, glistening with tears, mirrored her anguished heart. 

"Don't you understand? He's already paid. He's paid for ten years! He lives with the pain... the memories. It tears him apart. I can see it in his eyes! Can't you see?" Her young frame shook with emotion as she bowed her head once more to hide her tears. 

"Just let him live! Let him forget! He's hurt for so long...just leave him alone. LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed. 

Tears ran in rivulets down her pale cheeks as she lifted her face to look beseechingly into Enishi's pale eyes, hoping to see understanding, forgiveness, an ounce of compassion, but saw only revenge. Her heart sank as she dropped her head in defeat. 

"He hasn't paid! He killed Sister. He killed her! He will pay with his life and nothing less. But don't worry," her smirked and squatted down in front of her, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at his face. 

"You will not die. You will take Sister's place and stay with me forever, and he will know before he dies that you are mine. You should die as Sister did, but I will spare you." His grin widened at the idea and he inched his face closer to hers. 

"Am I not merciful?" he whispered, smiling, expecting a whole-hearted agreement. She answered by closing her eyes, refusing to speak, and finally turning her head away in disgust. Enishi's grin faltered. 

"_AM I NOT MERCIFUL?!_" he practically spit in her face. 

Her only response was the fresh rush of tears that slipped from under her lashes and onto her bound hands. Finally realizing she was not going to answer, he snorted in disgust and stood to face his men. 

"Take both of them to Kyoto. You know what to do. I have a few stops to make before Japan sees my triumph over its most infamous samurai legend." He laughed psychotically as he turned towards the road that lead back towards Tokyo. The young girl looked towards the shrine where she knew Kenshin was, and whispered his name one last time before a foul-smelling cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. She struggled fruitlessly for a few seconds, and then lay still. 

A few meters away, hidden by dense foliage, wide sky blue eyes watched intently as two limp bodies were loaded into a carriage that then started in the opposite direction Enishi had gone. With a whip of a long, black braid, and the twist of a blue clad body, the girl turned and disappeared into the bushes in hopes of reaching Tokyo and relaying her information before heading back to Kyoto.  
  
  
Aaaaahhh I don't know why I'm writing an angsty piece! I'm sucha happy person! Chapter 2 is coming, but I need reviews!! There's only gonna be 2 chapters, but only if you think this one's any good. It's my first fanfic EVER and I seriously need some opinions. I got the 2nd chapter planned so give me your advice and I'll try to make you happy! 


	2. Strength and Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Gladiator  
  
  
**Chapter 2: Strength and Honor**  
  
  
"Sano! Yahiko! ANYONE! Hurry!" a young girl dressed in ninja clothes and sporting a long braid burst through the dojo gates screaming for help.

"Oi, Misao! Calm down what are you yellin-"

A tall man with spiky brown hair, who had been walking around the corner of the building, was cut short when a kunai knife came dangerously close to his ear. 

"What's the big idea?! I told you not to just chuck those things at people! Your aim's not perfect you know." He ended with a smirk, prepared for another assault, but when none came he dropped his hands and instantly turned serious. 

"What are you doing here anyway? What's wrong?" 

"You mean you don't know?" 

"Know what? What is going on?!" 

"You didn't even notice Kenshin and Kaoru were gone!?" Misao asked incredulously. 

"Well ya, But I figured they took Yahiko with them to the Akabeko and I was just about to go after them..." he paused when Misao started looking around frantically, panic twisting her features. 

"Are you sure Yahiko isn't here?!" she almost shrieked the question in her current state. "Are you absolutely sure?!" 

"Yes I'm sure, I just looked all over the whole damn place! They're not here. What is the MATTER?! Tell me what's going on!" But Misao only stopped to raise clenched fists to her face and squeezed her eyes shut as if against a terrible image. Her lips started moving nonstop and Sano had to strain to hear her near incoherent mumbling. 

"I didn't see him... I didn't see him... she was crying... what if he...what if they-"

Both they're concentrations were suddenly broken when the dojo gate burst open for the second time that day. 

"YAHIKO!" Misao screamed, snapped from her somber state, and nearly tackled the boy who was doubled over, hands on knees, and breathing heavily. 

"Hey! Watch...it! Misao? What...are you...doing here?" the young boy managed to wheeze out between panting breaths. 

"Thank God..." Misao whispered in response and touched Yahiko's arm as if to make sure he was real. 

"What is your problem?" he asked, his breathing becoming regular, but then he caught sight of Sano. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he yelled. "I ran to you're place, and then to the clinic, then the Akabeko, and I couldn't find you anywhere!! 

"Hold up! Why were you looking for me anyway? Would someone please tell me what is going on!!" Sano yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"Kenshin and Kaoru are missing, stupid! I woke up this morning and no one was here! I figured maybe they were at the Akabeko, or the clinic or with you. You were my last hope. I can't find them anywhere and -"

"They're not here!! They're not even in Tokyo!" Misao cut in, finally coming to her senses. "They've both been taken. It was Enishi." 

"WHAT?!" both boys nearly screamed simultaneously. Sano recovered first. 

"Explain." He commanded, deadly serious now. 

"I was coming back from the shrine, visiting Aoshi, when I thought I saw him. Enishi, I mean. Of course I became suspicious and followed. He got in a carriage after talking with some men and headed down the road towards Tokyo at a fast pace. I knew a short cut that would help me keep up on foot so I took it, losing sight of the road for a few minutes. By the time I reached the road again the carriage was gone. I knew it wasn't ahead of me so I headed into the woods to search for it. When I finally I found the carriage it was empty and there were men surrounding a shrine and they had Kaoru. I hid in the brush and watched as Enishi came out of the shrine and walked over to Kaoru..." Misao told them what she had seen and heard earlier that morning while Sano and Yahiko listened intently. "...After they headed off, I ran to a pigeon post on the outskirts and sent a bird to Okina and Aoshi to warn them to prepare for trouble, look for Kenshin, and find out what's going on. Then I ran here as fast as I could to bring you to Kyoto. I have a feeling Enishi's got something big planned, and we got to stop it!" 

"Yeah!" Yahiko chimed in. "We're the Kenshin-gumi! Enishi can't hurt Kenshin! He's the strongest!" he said while turning to the other two, waiting for their reassurance. Sano ruffled his hair, humoring him. 

"Right, kid. Now let's pack up! It looks like we gotta fight ahead of us!" he said on a happier note, trying to lighten the mood... it worked. 

"Don't call me CHAN!" he yelled after Misao and Sano as they sprinted for the exit and the dojo gate was flung open for the third time that day. Without breaking their stride, the Kenshin-Gumi ran straight to the clinic to collect Megumi, and then finally headed for Kyoto. 

"We better hurry, it's getting colder," Megumi told them, raising her face to the sky as they hurried down the road. "I've heard that the snow season is to be starting any time now, and these clouds look very promising." 

In Kyoto, miles away, a certain redhead awoke to find himself alone, lying on the bare wooden floor of yet another dusky room. Sitting up to observe his surroundings more closely, a searing pain sliced through his middle and he grasped his side reflexively. When he pulled his hand away there was blood staining his palm and his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. The facial shift brought to notice another less painful, but nagging pain at the base of his neck. Reaching up to investigate, he found that his hair had been crudely arranged in a high ponytail, the hair band so tight that his hairline pulled his skin painfully. Kenshin hastily moved to rebind it in its usual low, inoffensive rurouni style, but a sudden scream pierced the silence and stilled his movements. 

"NOOOOO! Don't do this! You CAN'T do this! It's so WRONG! SOMEBODY HELP!!" 

"KAORU!!" Kenshin yelled in response, twisting sharply towards the sound, the movement causing another intense throbbing to spread from his bleeding side throughout his body. It left him trembling and he dropped to one knee, struggling against the pain engulfing him. And then he heard it. Enishi's laughter. 

The last straw broke. 

The mixture of anxiousness for Kaoru's safety, the shattering pain racking his body and the fury he felt towards Enishi and himself brought forth an absolute rage he hadn't felt in 13 years. A rage that caused the pain to abate, his senses to sharpen, and his eyes to turn such an intense shade of yellow they glowed amber. He gave a wild battle cry that revealed his intense inner struggle and with God-like speed, flung open the only door and stepped into the piercing afternoon light. Shading his eyes with one hand and crouching as if expecting an ambush, his eyes adjusted to the offending brightness and he took in an awesome sight. 

Whether they thought him a young hero or a bloodthirsty killer, it seemed that all of Japan had come to witness the fall of their most legendary samurai, the Hitokiri Battousai.   
  
  
Well! Looks like there's gonna be just THREE chapters! OOOO man I hope you guys are liking this! I've never seen (or read) the Jinchuu arc so sorry if Enishi is weird and keeps laughing but all I know about him is the OVAs, what he looks like, and that he's crazy. This is actually AFTER the Jinchuu arc (I guess) everyone already knows who Enishi is and there's a little twist to it I had to add to his character that you'll see in the last chapter. You can probably guess if you've seen Gladiator. Okay, ANYWAYS please R and R and give me your advice. By the way I looooove kenshin and kaoru and I haaaaaate angsty fics too. After this is over I'll write a happy one, just give me your ideas. 


End file.
